V generation
by thatguy3331
Summary: Pokemon trainer Tyler discovers a new pokemon in shinnoh, and is determined to return it, but what would happen if he got some unnessasary help  invovled? contains pokemon from upcomming 5th generation.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! I'm Thatguy3331, and this is my third story to date! While I'm better known from my Zatch bell fanfic, Jyan *Crowd grows silent* This will be my first story not relating to Zatch bell at all! Hope you enjoy my latest work!**_

A kid about 11 or 12 years of age was resting against a large boulder on a beach near the famous professor rowan's Lab with a Lucario. The boy had a big round red hat that appeared to have a green poke ball on top, had black hair, A white jacket and black jeans With brown shoes.

"So… What do we do now? Rukario?" The boy asked the blue wolf like pokemon next to him. But before the pokemon replied with a usual grow or something It's eyes shot open and it quickly got up. It was running around the beach for a bit as though in search of something.

"Rukario… what's wrong?" The boy asked getting up, Lucario then ran to the waters edge and growled out to his owner. The boy quickly ran over to see what his pokemon got so worked up over, but what they found was shocking to say the least.

"O-Oh my god! What happened to it?" The boy yelled. Meanwhile, in another town in shinnoh, a 11 to 12 year old girl was packing her bags ready to leave home. She had long brown hair with gleaming green eyes. She wore a white and pink cap had a blue sleeveless shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and a red skirt. She was trying to force her bag shut, but had no avail due to the large amount of clothes she tried to pack.

"Trisha! Are you almost ready?" The girl's mother yelled out to her.

"A-almost!" The girl resorted to sitting on her suitcase and closing it shut. She ran downstairs to greet her mother goodbye before she left for her journey.

"Alright, mom I'm heading off now!" The Girl said rushing out of the house until her mother stopped her.

"Honey… you can't go around with that huge bulky suitcase, besides it looks like it could explode open at any given moment." Her mother said looking at the bag.

"Oh, don't worry mom, I'm a great packer, there's no way this bag will-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence the suitcase popped open with shirts, skirts and under clothes flying all around the room.

"What were you saying about being a great packer…" Her mother asked taking one of her daughter's bra's off her head. Trisha chuckled nervously with a pink pair of panties on her head.

ONE HOUR OF PRIVATE EMBARRASSMENT LATER…

"Alright, mom, this time I'm off for sure!" Trisha said with a small backpack on her shoulders as she left out of the house. She was currently in Jubilife city, which was the most technolized city in the whole region of Shinnoh.

"Alright… I have to take a boat down route 213, then take a blimp at canalave city to rowans lab… I could have just walked there from here, but my mom was so worried that I'd be attacked by wild pokemon…" Trisha said to herself as she walked towards 213

"seriously, I could have just bought some repellant and it would've been alright." Trisha said to herself. However, the only reason she didn't get any was because the LAST time she tried that. About a month ago, she was going to start her journey and just bought some repellant to ward off pokemon… or so she thought. She had mistakenly bought perfume that smelled like honey and well… I'm sure you can guess what happened after that.

ANOTHER HOUR LATER….

Trisha found herself in the canalave city's air port. She was waiting on her flight to arrive which was running rather late and decided to just decided get something to eat from one of the nearby restaurants in the airport. After getting herself a drink, she returned to her flight section where she noticed the boy mentioned earlier. He ha his Lucario with him and was holding something small covered with a blue cloth. She would've ignored such a thing but Trisha could've sworn she saw a tail coming from whatever was in the cloth. It looked long, grayish white and was very furry.

"That's odd…" Trisha thought to herself. The Boy suddenly stopped and gave the clothed item to his Lucario.

"Sorry, Rukario, but can you watch this for a bit, I seriously need to pee!" The boy said as he ran into the nearest men's room. His Lucario just sighed and waited outside the restroom with the clothed Item. Trisha really couldn't help but wonder what was under that cloth so she decided to get a little closer and closer to the Lucario, staring at the tail that was coming out from the cloth. Trisha remembered buying a can of pokemon food for her new starter pokemon, and grew a mischievous smile as she hid behind a pillar and took the lid off the can. She took out a small pellet of food and threw it so that it was right under the Lucario.

"Rm…?" Te Lucario saw the small pellet on the ground, but what ever he was holding in the cloth was starting to move around inside. Lucario tried to keep the pokemon under the cloth, but he couldn't as a small grey blur escaped from it's grasp as swooped up the pellet. Trisha's eyes widened with shock as she saw what kind of pokemon came out.

"W-what kind of pokemon is that?" Trisha asked looking at the small pokemon eating. It was a small chinchilla like pokemon with huge ears huge brown round eyes and a little hair sticking up from it's head. It had really stubby limbs, but it's small arms were long enough to feed itself the pellet.

"T-that's so cute!" Trisha said to herself as Lucario tried to put the cloth back on the chinchilla pokemon, but it didn't take long for other people to notice the two pokemon.

"Hey what kind of pokemon is that?" "I 'v never seen it before…" These were some of the things people were saying as they began to crowd around the two pokemon. The boy finlly came out from the bathroom rubbing his stomach.

"Alright… I have no Idea what I could've eaten this morning, but I'm NEVER having it again…" The boy then realized that he along with his pokemon were surrounded by hords and hords of people, many of them taking pictures of them with their camera's and phones.

"What the- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" The boy yelled not believing the dire, yet utterly cliché and predictable situation he was in.

_**And that's how the first chapter goes! Please review to tell me what you think sofar and I'll be up with chapter two as soon as possible!**_

_**POKEMON IN CHAPER:**_

Lucario: type: fighting and steel, the aura pokemon

Chillarmy: Type: normal, the chinchilla pokemon

_**Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The boy and his pokemon were surrounded by the crowds and crowds of people who were flashing off their cameras at them, many of them asking him what route he got the chillarmy from and what type it was and many other things.

"Wow… I didn't think a new pokemon would cause this much commotion…" Trisha said to herself watching the out come of her own selfish curiosity.

"Stop it, stop it! Enough with the flashing! Rukario, _**Extreme speed!**_" The boy grabbed Chillarmy and Lucario as It charged through the crowd at an unstoppable speed. By the time the knocked down people got up, they were gone.

"After them!" One person yelled and the entire crowd yelled all around the airport in the direction the three ran off in. Trisha sweat dropped as she saw the crowd dispatch and the area suddenly became deserted.

"Wow… to think throwing one small pellet of pokemon food would cause that much. Oh, well at least that kid doesn't know I did it!" Trisha turned around and suddenly found Lucario who was holding a sleeping Chillarmy and it's trainer glaring at her.

"It was you…" The boy said in a murderous tone causing Trisha to scream, but before she got loud enough, The boy pulled her cheeks with both of his hands.

"Girly, do you have any Idea how much harder it gonna be to get to my flight now thanks to you? It was bad enough I had to cover this little pokemon in a blanket, but now I have the whole damn airport on my ass!" The boy said pulling her cheeks harder then letting go.

"Ow…" She said rubbing her cheeks. "Look, I'm sorry, but if you didn't want anyone to see that pokemon, why didn't you put in a poke ball or something?"

"Can't! This Chillarmy already has an owner!" The boy said showing the small red collar around Chillarmy's neck. "I was sent by prof. Rowan to go to the Isshu region in order to give this to prof. Araragi personally!" The boy said. Trisha was surprised that this boy actually had a mission assigned him by the well known professor rowan. She just had no idea who professor Araragi was though.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I have a flight to catch so, see ya!" Trisha said trying to walk away, but The boy quickly grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Oh, hell no! You got me into this crap so you're sure as hell gonna get me out of it!" The boy said unzipping Trisha's backpack.

"H-hey !you can't just go in a girl's-" Her sentence was interrupted when The boy put the sleeping Chillarmy in her bag, took off the girl's cap, and put in over The pokemon's head, making only it's ears visible.

"There! Now meet me at gateway 5-1, I'll try to lead the crowd away from you." The boy said giving his Lucario orders to lead him to the crowd with it's aura precipitation ability.

"H- hey, wait a minute-"

"By the way, my name's Tyler, and your name must be Trisha judging by the name I saw on the inside of your hat?" The boy named Tyler asked.

"Wha-? Aw dammit, I told my mom I didn't-, well whatever, Just why the heck should I help you anyway? You're being awfully rude to somebody you want help from!" Trisha yelled.

"Because, this is another person's pokemon we're talking about!" Tyler said causing Trisha's eyes to widen.

"That Pokemon got separated from it's own trainer, I found it wounded and half dead on the waters edge of the beach! That pokemon also misses it's Trainer and I'm sure that Trainer misses it too! That's why you should help me with this!" Tyler said as he grabbed on to his Lucario and it used extreme speed again, Quickly disappearing from the scene. Trisha was just left there dumb struck that such a rude person even cared about things like that. She didn't have any pokemon of her own at the moment, but back at home Her mother had a Pikachu as the family's pet, and when that pikachu went missing, it was the most horrible feeling she ever had. She stood there in thought for a moment and raised her head ready to go.

"Right, gateway 5-1!" She said to her self, running pass by Numerous gateways, but by the time she got to 4-5 The huge mass of people was there looking all around. Trisha quickly hid behind a Pillar, knowing that She couldn't walk by such a huge amount of people with Chillarmy in such a half assed disguise.

"That pokemon _Has_ to be apart of my collection!" A nerdy looking guy said talking to a bunch of other nerdy/weird looking people.

"Yeah, I'll trade that guy my metagross and Gabite for it, I've got like four of them anyway!"

"Dude you're a dumbass, I'll just trick the guy into giving me the pokemon for this bibarel!" As the nerds continued their conversation, Trisha sweat dropped and groaned.

"No wonder this made such a huge commotion, the majority of these people are just a bunch of nerds and lonely 30 year olds who probably still live with their parents…" Trisha whispered to herself, not realizing how close to the truth she actually was. Suddenly…

"Hey, Everybody! Who wants the all new pokemon?" Tyler said holding up a pikachu plush doll that he poorly spray-painted grey.

"There is no way they'll-"

"AFTER HIM!" A man in the crowd yelled.

"_THEY ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!"_ Trisha yelled in her mind as the crowd chased after Tyler and his Lucario, who was still using extreme speed. Trisha was once again dumbstruck, She clearly overestimated everyone's intelligence and underestimated Tyler's intelligence… Maybe. She shook her head and got back into focus as she ran towards the gate. But little did she know someone was stalking her.

Soon she made it to gateway 5-1 without any problems, and there were only a small number of people there who weren't part of the crowd, so she was relieved. She took a seat and decided to just wait for Tyler to show up. She looked at the sleeping Chillarmy in her bag and was overwhelmed by it "cuteness".

"Well, I guess That kid wouldn't mind if I held it while I waited." Trisha said to herself as she pulled The still sleeping Chillarmy out of her bag and let it sit in her lap.

"_So this is what holding a pokemon feels like… warm, fuzzy, and somewhat comforting…" _Trisha thought in her mind, When suddenly Chillarmy was snatched from her arms by a black blur.

"Huh? What the-" The blur then stopped as a Weavile was seen holding Chillarmy in it's left arm. As Chillarmy began to wake up, Weavile took the hat off of it and threw it back to Trisha.

"Hey, who's Weavile is this?" Trisha asked. When suddenly A man in a trench coat came and snickered.

"Good work Weavile, now we can head back to base!" The man said.

"Wha-? Base? You're not apart of that old team galactic thing are you?" Trisha said, but the man merely laughed.

"Team galactic? You mean that stupid organization in the gay outfits? No, I represent an organization much greater, but that's all you need to know… _**Ice beam!**_" The man's weavile soon took a deep breath and fired a blue beam from it's mouth.

"AHH!" Trisha barely got out of the way, but the beam passed her and hit another man who was talking on his cellphone. He was frozen within seconds.

"H-hey, that guy just got-" Trisha snapped her focus back and realized the man and Weavile were making a run for it.

"Crap!" Trisha said as she ran after them. Meanwhile, Tyler and Lucario were concerned by the crowd of people on a walkway bridge. Half of the crowd was on either side of him, and was closing in.

"Alright then… This is my last resort!" Tyler then threw the doll off the bridge. He had expected them to be so shocked that it was a doll that they'd just let him through, but instead…

"GET IT!" The crowd of people actually jumped after it, which resulted in everyone body slamming the poor thing and giving themselves injuries.

"Jesus, how stupid are these people?" Tyler asked his Lucario who just shrugged. But the two then noticed the man and his Weavile Had Chillarmy, and Trisha was chasing after them.

"This is getting Tiresome! Weavile, _**BLIZZARD!**_" The Weavile turned and blew out a huge cloud of cold air that froze everything in it's path. Trisha couldn't dodge this it was too big. She braced herself for impact, but then Lucario quickly swooped her away with 'extreme speed', and just barely missed the attack, causing Lucario's tail to be frozen.

"Rukario! Girl!" Tyler said as he ran towards the two.

"You forgot my name already?" Trisha yelled, but Tyler simply ignored her comment.

"Crap, to think someone would resort to this! Look, pal, that pokemon already has a owner! I'm just trying to bring it back to him!" Tyler yelled.

"Owner? I don't care if it has a Owner or not! I'm a thief!" The man yelled.

"What? Damn, then I'll have to use force! Rukario!" The blue wolf smashed it's tail against the pillar and charged towards the Weavile, who gave it's owner the Chillarmy.

"_**DARK PULSE!**_" Both of the trainers yelled as both of their pokemon fired a black rotating, circular blast of energy from their hands. When the two attacks collided, A small explosion took place as both pokemon charged at each other through the cloud of smoke. Weavile tried to jab Lucario with it's claws, but the pokemon quickly dodged and punched the weavile hard in the stomach. But of course it wasn't long before the Airport's security showed up.

"Hey, what's going on here? Stop or we will use force!" The security said as some took out stun guns while the others took out poke balls.

"Hey, wait! My friend's pokemon was captured by that thief, this is-" Before Trisha even had a proper chance to further explain the situation, a stray ice beam had hit the entire squad of security and they were trapped in a block of ice.

"Hey, keep your attacks within your little fight area! You hit the guards!" Trisha yelled, but noticed, Tyler wasn't even there anymore.

"Tyler? WAH!" Trisha had barely missed a stray aura sphere. The man was growling in anger as Lucario was having a easy time fighting off his weavile, Even though Tyler had stopped commanding it a long time ago.

"Damn it! Why am I having such a hard time with this?" The man yelled still holding Chillarmy in his right arm. The small pokemon was thrashing about in his arm, until it saw Tyler who was hiding behind a chair. He kept mouthing off the word 'bite' to the pokemon and after repeating this a few times The small Chinchilla responded and bit the man's arm withal it's might.

"AGGGHHHHH!" The man wailed in pain, Dropping Chillarmy, giving it the chance to escape, once I was far enough, Tyler grinned and took a deep breath.

"RUKARIO! _**AURA SPHERE!**_" Tyler yelled. Lucario quickly responded as it's hands were encloaked with a blue and purple flame like energy, putting them together to make a orb of the energy and fired it from it's Paws, slamming into the Weavile and pushing it towards it's trainer, who Tried to run, but then saw Tyler Jumping towards him.

"Oh, where do you think _you're_ going!" Tyler asked as he spun and slammed his foot's heel into the man's face, causing him to be pushed back, and be caught up in the attack. When it finally hit the ground, the sphere gave off a medium sized explosion that actually Destroyed a piece of the floor, where the man and his pokemon were singed and knocked out. Trisha's eyes widened at the damage the Lucario had left, most attacks she saw on TV matches just leave a singed mark on the ground, but a freaking CRATER? Only strong moves can leave something like that.

"Here, here! Chillarmy!" Tyler said crouching down and patting his knees, causing the Chillarmy To run towards Tyler and into his arms.

"Alright, I guess we're done here, Rukario, lets get these guys out of the ice and get on our flight!" Tyler said. Trisha then walked over to Him.

"Hey, kid, Sorry I let that guy get that pokemon. I just made things more complicated for you… didn't I?" Trisha asked.

"Hell yeah you did! But I'm over that now, You still were able to get Chillarmy over here, and now that guy will probably go to jail or something, so lets just get these guards out of here so we can go to our respective planes.

"What? But if we get them out how will you explain the crater you left in their floor?" Trisha asked.

"I'll jus blame that guy." Tyler said pointing his thumb to the unconscious man. As the two were arguing about it, The man slowly regained consciousness and glared at the two kids from his spot. He slowly took out another poke ball from his pocket and pressed the middle button to make it bigger. He whispered something into the bal and rolled it over towards Tyler and Trisha. Before the two knew it, They heard the sound of a poke ball opening, but when they turned around, they saw a giant wave of water come at them.

"W- what the-" The two's comment's were interrupted as the wave slammed on them, then suddenly froze, entrapping them in Ice.

"Heh, heh, heh… You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" The man gloated as he got up and a Blastoise came down from above after summoning the wave. As the man got up, he looked at his knocked out Weavile and took out it's poke ball and pressed the button to make it bigger. But instead of calling it to return, he simply dropped the ball and crushed it with his foot.

"To hell with this weakling! Get out of my sight!" The man then kicked the Weavile away, causing it to slam into a pillar. Within the ice, Tyler had still remained conscious and saw the man do this. A small crack in the ice within could be heard as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the man with anger and disgust.

"Now that I finally captured this damn chinchilla, all I need to do is deal with these annoying brats." The man said giving them a evil grin.

_**And this chapter is left as a cliff hanger, But that makes the next Chapter all the more fun to read, doesn't it? Well, whether you like it or not, look out for the next chapter of V generation to find out what happens! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trisha's POV:**_

_**Hello, my name is Trisha Harper, Today I was supposed to be at professor. Rowan's lab selecting my starter pokemon to start off my journey with. But while I was at the airport to go to his lab, I met a very rude boy named Tyler, who was trying to get a never before seen pokemon back home to it's trainer in another region. Because of my Curiosity, I caused more problems for Tyler and we soon encountered a thief who tried to kidnap the lost pokemon. Tyler won the battle, but the thief still had a pokemon left and froze us behind our backs. Now we are both tied up in some sort of storage room for a flying saucer or whatever heading to who knows where so probably be killed, or worse…. Why didn't I just stay inside and play video games like everybody else? I mean I-**_

"Can you stop talking like that? It's getting annoying!" Tyler yelled.

"I want my mom…" Trisha pouted. Just as Trisha said, the two were tied up, back to back from each other in a air craft's storage room. Though it wasn't that big, as they were right behind the pilot's room, where The Trench coated man kept Chillarmy in a steel cage and Lucario in it's poke ball while in a small steel box. Blastiose was standing right in front of the door, but it wasn't paying attention to what was going on inside through the small square window.

"What are we going to do now? That guy never told us where we were going, Nobody knows what happened to us, and he took your pokemon! we're doo-"

"Shut it!" Tyler yelled slamming the back of his head into Trisha's causing her face to hit a steel wall.

"Haven't you heard of woman empowerment or some crap like that? Start showing some damn empowerment and stop whining!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what the hell do you expect me to do when I'm tied up?" Trisha asked with irritation in her voice. But Tyler just shushed her.

"Alright, listen…" Tyler whispered. " I'm going to try and loosen your ropes, That guy only tied up our arms, not our wrists. Plus I noticed that he tied us with a knot at the back." Trisha turned and saw the back of Tyler's ropes they were in fact tied in knots. She then saw Tyler shifting his arms from his side to his back, and scooted himself backwards to he was directly behind Trisha. Tyler tried to get the feeling back in his hands, but as he was moving them, he accidentally tapped a place that should never had been tapped.

"Hey! What where you're touching you pervert!" Trisha Whispered

"Shut up, it's hard to move your hands properly when your tied up and their behind your back!" Tyler snapped back. He lowered his back to that he could reach the knot and started pulling on it. In a matter of minutes, Trisha was completely untied.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked…" Trisha said.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry and untie me before that guy or his blastiose notice!" Tyler said. Trisha then turned, but grew a mischievous smile. Tyler was waiting for Trisha to untie him, but instead he felt a sharp pulling pain to his cheeks.

"You really think I was gonna let you pulling my on my cheeks slide?" Trisha said in a evil tone as she pinched.

"Cut that out already, this is serious!" Tyler yelled as quietly as he could as Trisha then let go.

"Look, Just untie me so I can- wha-?" Tyler's eyes widened at what Trisha took out next.

"OH HELL NO!" The man who now had on a black shirt with black pants heard this and groaned.

"Annoying brats…" He seat to himself as he put the ship on auto pilot and got up to walk to the door and slammed it open.

"Will you brats keep it down, I'm trying to-" The Man then froze at the unbelievable sight he saw.

"I swear, If you draw on my face I WILL kick you!" Tyler threatened as Trisha was kneeling holding a permanent marker to his face. The two then turned and saw the man starring at them, and there was a awkward silence.

"….."

"It looks like I kidnapped one of those perverted couples…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERTED COUPLE?" The two yelled, But the man simply stepped aside as his blastoise stomped in the room.

"_**HYDRO PUMP!**_" The giant blue turtle aimed his shoulder cannons at the two as the gulped. The cannons then fired off a huge force blast of water.

"AHHH!" The two yelled as Trisha jumped back and Tyler pushed his feet to the ground and slid back, barely avoiding the attack. The two's eye's widened as there was a huge dent in the steel wall.

"_The attack was that powerful…" _then forced himself up, as he was still tied up. He glared at Trisha for leaving him like that, who only chuckled nervously.

"I think I'll just eliminate you two right here, Blastoise, _**FLASH CANNON!**_" As soon as Tyler heard this, He positioned his feet in running position. But the giant turtle fired the silver blast of energy to Trisha, who was paralyzed with fear as the blasts were quickly heading towards her.

"Crap!" Tyler yelled as he ran as fast as he possibly could, knocking Trisha out of the way, but having the blast hit his back head on and slamming him into the steel wall.

"TYLER!" Trisha yelled in disbelief at what happened. The man just laughed as Tyler slid down to the floor.

"That's one down, now I just need to go for the girl…"The man said starring at Trisha with a evil grin.

"Don't count me out yet…" Tyler groaned getting up as both The man and Trisha starred at him in shock that he's still alive.

"That attack wasn't as strong as your hydro pump since I didn't leave a dent in the wall. In fact, that only felt like a hard push…" Tyler said as the ropes were burning off his back.

"That means you were only using the upped power you get when using the same move as your type when you used hydro pump, as well as some sort of power enhancer, Meaning that your blastoise isn't nearly as powerful as it was shown to be!" Tyler said turning as facing the man and his blastoise. The man starred at him with irritation as Trisha did the same in shock That all He was thinking about was the pokemon's power.

"What a annoying pest, Ice beam!" The blastoise opened it's mouth and fired the blue freeze ray, but Tyler quickly avoided by moving to his left and picking up two nearby steel poles. He then ran to the pokemon as fast as he could.

"Do you really think you can take down a blastoise on your own? Hydro pump!" The blastoise aimed its cannons at Tyler, but before it fired the attack, Tyler jammed the two pipes deep into the Pokemon's cannons, causing small jets of water to leak out from the sides. Tyler then swung from the poles, and kicked the man in the face, again, Jumping off and knocking him down.

"C'mon! hurry up!" Tyler yelled to Trisha, who was still in shock at what Tyler just did. As she walked over she felt that as long as she was with him, that she should never piss him off… though she probably would anyway. As Tyler took Lucario's poke ball out the box the man got up and took out anther poke ball.

"You brat, I'm not done with you ye-"

"_**CLOSE COMBAT!**_" Tyler yelled as his Lucario popped out of it's capsule and unleashed a quick blur of punches to the man, finally kicking him back, causing him to slam into his Blastoise that then fell on top of him, causing him to drop his poke ball.

"Look, You're done now tell us where we're going or else!" Tyler commanded as Trisha got Chillarmy out of the cage.

"Hah, like I'd tell you, Blastoise Hydro cannon!" He yelled, but what the thief forgot was that the bars were still jammed in Blastoise's cannons. The Turtle's shell bloated as a sudden jet of water fired out from it's mouth. Tyler and Trisha missed the attack, but because of this, it hit the aircraft's control panel and it started electrocuting itself as it each device started bursting to flames.

"Ah sh*t!" everyone cursed as the aircraft was shifted over to the right causing everyone to fall over. In no time at all, the aircraft started to fly all around out of control.

"Damn! Rukario, return!" Tyler yelled as a small red beam hit Lucario and sucked it back into the poke ball.

"Old man, can't you do something? We'll all die at this rate!" Trisha yelled, holding onto a chair that was embedded into the floor while holding onto Chillarmy.

"Can't all the controls are shot, meaning all of you are gonna be dragged to hell along with me!" The man yelled as suddenly, the entire back wall of the storage room blew up, causing all the air to get in as sucking everybody out. Tyler and Trisha managed to hold on to something, but the man and his blastoise were the first to fly out.

"NOOOOOO!" The man yelled as he and his giant shellfish fell.

"How cliché…" Tyler said as he looked out the window and notice that they were above the sea but there was some land coming up.

"Alright, If we can land this on a beach like land we should be able to survive…" Tyler said, but then noticed that the chair Trisha was holding onto snapped off from the floor, causing her to fly out.

"TRISHA!" Tyler yelled instinctively letting go of the control panel and grabbing Trisha's arm.

"TYLER!" Trisha yelled in shock, the two soon flew out of the aircraft and were high above the sea which was near a close by forest.

"_Oh crap… what do we do now?" _Tyler thought in his mind as he and Trisha kept holding onto each other's arms.

_**Well, it seems our hero's are in some deep s*** this time! Will they survive, or will this story be short lived because I decided to be a jerk and kill off the main characters? Find out next time! Please leave a review**_

_**Side note: I'll need some more information for the next chapters, so don't expect another update so soon. But that's what happens when you plan ahead of a whole new generation!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. The adventure truly begins

Tyler and Trisha saw them selves falling fast yet seemingly slow towards the ground. Above they could see a large city with a desert behind it, and two mountains with forests on the side of the city and desert. They then saw the pane that carried them fall right underneath them, and crashed into what seemed to be a small desolate island, but slid across the small water between that island and the right forest and crashing into it. Tyler would have been glad that it didn't hit the city, but was too concerned about his own imperiled life along with Trisha's who was starting to form tears of fear in her eyes and was holding tightly on his arm.

"Trisha…" Tyler said getting her attention.

"Before we die…"

"Yes?" Trisha asked.

"I want you to know…"

"…?"

"…THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a mental lightning bolt hit Trisha as she was petrified with shock. She let go of Tyler's arm and the two were facing each other.

"M-my fault? It's YOUR fault why I'm even here at all! You dragged me into this!" Trisha said pointing at Tyler.

"Well MAYBE if you didn't stick your nose into where it didn't belong, we wouldn't be falling to our doom!" Tyler snapped back. The two yelled at each other, seeming to forget that they were falling to their deaths, and they were yelling to a point where Chillarmy, who was still in Trisha's left arm, pulled it's ears down in a attempt to block out their volume, and was probably thinking death was BETTER than having to listen to these two. The two stopped their bickering when they saw a poke ball fall in between them.

"A poke-…! that's right, that thief's other pokemon! We may still make it!" Tyler said grabbing the orb out of the air. And pressing the button in the middle to open it, as it opened a blinding light emitted from the orb and when it subsided the two saw the creature hidden inside…

It was a giant eagle-like bird with red feathers on the Its back and back wings and blue feathers on its belly, under wings and face, which had a yellow beak red and white feathers coming out of its head and red yellow and blue tail feathers. The two without thought grabbed the bird's legs as it flew them down towards land.

"What kind of pokemon is this? I've never seen this kind before either!" Trisha asked still holding on to chillarmy.

"Who cares? it's saving us!" Tyler yelled as the bird was now flying above the trees, but had noticed the two kids hanging onto it's legs as they saw it glare at them.

"O-oh… don't mind us… heh, heh…" Trisha said nervously. The bird, however, simply stuck it's legs down into the trees, causing them to smash their faces into a tree branch and let go, letting it fly away. The two then fell to the ground, their faces and back hurting, but were still alive. Trisha was the first to get up and rub her head.

"Well… that was a unpleasant landing, but it's definitely better than splattering against the ground. Hey Ty- Tyler? Where are you?" Trisha looked around and didn't see him, until she heard some muffling sounds. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on his face. She was about to get up until she then noticed that her skirt was outstretched and Tyler's head was right under it.

"AHHHH!PERVERT!" she quickly got up and kicked Tyler away by the face.

"You perverted bastard, how could you disrespect a girl like that?" Trisha yelled.

"Well excuse me, BUT I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OF WHERE I LAND WHEN I FALL!" Tyler yelled back. "Besides I didn't even see anything, I was friggin' smothered under the-" Tyler was interrupted when a rock, thrown by a enraged Trisha.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY!" Trisha was then replied with Lucario's poke ball being thrown into her face by a irritated Tyler.

"QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL!" Tyler yelled. Lucario sighed as it popped out of its poke ball and helped Trisha up.

"_Tyler, It isn't proper for a male to assault a female like that…"_

"That's right! Haven't you heard of- Wait… who said that?" Trisha asked as she looked around.

"Oh, that was just Rukario, He uses his aura to speak telepathy…" Tyler said as Trisha just stared at him like he was nuts.

"Please, EVERYbody knows that there's no such thing as a talking-"

"_No, he's correct, I'm speaking to you right now."_ Lucario responded telepathically, shocking Trisha to no end.

"Wha- Bu-….How did-… Tyler how-"

"Well, it looks like we're safe for now…" Tyler said, stopping Trisha from talking. "But I think it's best if we find a town or something to get some information as to what region we're in…" Tyler then walked off with Lucario and Chillarmy Following behind. Trisha just stood there dumbfounded, but decided to just follow Tyler for the time being.

"So, we're not in shinnoh anymore?" Trisha asked.

"Probably not, we were trapped on that plane for a long time, so I doubt that this is still shinnoh…" This caused Trisha to start rambling.

"Oh man, Oh man this is just great! First I get kidnapped now I'm stranded here, and with YOU of all people! Oh why did you drag me into this? I'm supposed to be at prof. Rowans lab right now, not here where I'm forced to Travel with-" Trisha finally stopped when Tyler took the bird pokemon's poke ball and shoved it in her mouth.

" Be quiet, you're scaring the pokemon away…" Tyler said pointing to some nearby creatures covered by the shadows running away from the three. Trisha took the capsule out her mouth and threw it back hand. Shortly after, the two found themselves in a small clearing, with a few houses and a laboratory near the right end side of it. What was really bothering them though was the saucer like airship that they were in earlier was lying there smashed into the lab's left wall and black smoke coming out from the building.

"Oh damn!" Tyler cursed as he, Lucario and Trisha ran towards the lab as they ran inside Trisha saw a sign outside the lab that said 'Kanoko lab'. Inside they saw that the place was ransacked, and a person laying down unconscious on the ground, she looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's had brown hair, a lab coat white sleeveless shirt and a green skirt with slippers.

"M'am, are you alright?" Tyler asked softy shaking her awake by her shoulder as she stirred.

"Ugh… what happened? Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Tyler, and this is…. What was your name again?"

"TRISHA! YOU JUST SAID WHEN WE WERE FALLING!" Trisha yelled angrily. Tyler ignored this and helped the woman up.

"My Lab! It's ruined! And where did this thing come from anyway?" She yelled.

"Well… you see, that was partially our fault…" Tyler said getting her attention.

"Well you see, we were kidnapped and were being on that thing, and as we were trying to escape, we fell out and this crashed landed while we were falling, so again, this is partly our fault." Tyler said rather calmly. The woman just stared at him, but then sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped…"

"_SHE TOOK THAT SO CALMLY!"_ Trisha yelled in her mind, not believing that the woman believed such a ludicrous explanation. The lady's eyes then widened as she realized something.

"Wait, you said your name was Tyler, right?"

"Yeah… how do you know my name? are you Professer Aragai?" Tyler asked as the professor nodded cheerfully.

"Yup! The one and only!"

"Great so that means…" Tyler snatched Chillarmy out of Trisha's arms and held it in front of the professor. "…We can give this back to you and we'll be done!" He said cheerfully.

"You would… but I'm not it's owner, I already have a Chillarmy." Prof. Aragai said as another Chillarmy came from behind one of the machines and ran towards the professors arm scared from the explosion. Tyler just sighed.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to take it to the next center or something…."As Tyler continued talking to the professor about help, Trisha looked around the remains of the lab, and found a poster on the wall. It had a picture of three pokemon, on top and two at the bottom, with arrows pointing at each of them, forming a triangle.

On the top she saw a grass like snake with a pointy nose, small leafy arms, stubby feet and a three pointed leaf at the tip of its tail. At the bottom left she saw a otter like thing with a round white head, orange nose, and blue body with a shell in the middle, with stubby white arms, flat blue feet and a flat blue tail. On the bottom Right she saw a orange pig like creature with its face covered in black from the upper tip of its nose to its ears, with yellow also at the tip, and black at its bottom. She instantly realized that these were the starters of the region.

"Hey professor, do you still have these pokemon here?" She asked, this caused the prof. to drop her jaw in shock and realize something. She looked around but her jaw just dropped.

"Oh no! don't tell me they were…" The professor then ran around all over the remains of the lab and sighed.

"What, what's wrong?"

"The starters! The new starters that just came in they're gone! What if they were crushed?" Aragi yelled. Lucario closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"_They're still alright…"_ Lucario said. _"Their spiritual presences are still active, though they are scattered all across the area."_

"H-hey, did-"

"Yeah Rukario uses telepathy, big deal…"

"_THAT'S A VERY BIG DEAL!"_ Trisha mentally yelled.

"Right now, since we know they're safe, we should probably get them back here before something does happen…" Tyler said looking slightly to the left where he could hear something running away in the bushes.

"Trisha, we're going off to search." Tyler declared.

"Wha-? HEEY!" Before she could argue, Tyler grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her off. Leaving the professor and the two chillarmy's alone.

"Damn….I can't believe this…" Aragi cursed as she looked down at the chillarmy with the red collar and picked it up.

"Well guess I'll examine it like rowan asked, I have enough survived equipment to do so…"

OOOO

The two wandered through the woods surrounding the town, not making any progress in the search.

"Why did you have to drag me into this? Haven't you learned by now that dragging other people into situations leads to trouble?" Tyler simply shushed her as he looked around.

"Listen, I think there may be someone after the starters, as such I can' risk missing one, and that's why I brought you." Tyler explained as Lucario from his side pointed towards the left.

"_Tyler, there is a presence of the starters to the left and right of us, and I'm sensing the presence of another human."_ Lucario stated as he blinked and his eyes returned to normal. Tyler nodded.

"Just as I thought… Listen, Trisha we need to split up look to the left and I'll go right."

"You seriously expect me to alone?"

"Don't worry, I'll have you Rukario go with you, I know how to take care of myself, unlike you." Lucario was restraining Trisha at this point. "Well go find as many as you can and bring them back to the lab, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can part ways for good." Tyler said before he walked off. Trisha was left irritated though figured she should get it over with now so she can leave him later.

"That bastard, is he always like that?"

"_Yes, But he is not a cold hearted person, it's just how he is."_

"Well it's not like that matters once this is over I'll never have to deal with him again!" Trisha said storming off with Lucario sighing behind her, though suddenly his ears twitched.

"_There's something nearby…" _Lucario alerted Trisha.

"What? Where, I don't see-!" Trisha was soon answered when the orange pig she read about earlier tackled her down.

"Huh?" She looked down and saw it shaking in her lap. It looked up at her with fear in its eyes. "H-hey, what wrong?"

"_LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!" _Trisha looked up and her eyes widened in fear as a giant purple centipede looking creature appeared speeding in front of her with it's two horns outstretched.

"_Didn't you hear me move!" _Lucario yelled running towards the stunned Trisha. Just as the horns were about to pierce her and the pig pokemon, Lucario ran like a blur and pushed Trisha out of range, getting a cut across his back.

"GRUR!" He winced in pain as he stood in front of the two, ignoring the bleeding and staring at the enemy. Staring at Lucario's wounded back, Trisha simply shook even more.

"H-hey are you alright?"

"_Yeah, though only because of my typing, If I didn't have steel traits I'd be dead right now, as would you if that had hit…" _Lucario said not moving his glare from the giant centipede. _"It won't let us leave, I'll have to take care of this-!" _Lucario tried to move, but all the limbs in his body were frozen.

"_Damn… paralysis?" _

Meanwhile…

"Hm… this doesn't look good…" Tyler said. He stood behind a tree seeing a rushing river below, Surrounding the River were purple cheetah looking pokemon with orange stripes. And on a small rock in the middle of the lake stood the otter like pokemon mentioned earlier holding the shell that was on it's stomach as though it were a weapon.

"Looks like I'll have to get to work…" Tyler said taking a branch from the tree he was standing next to.

_**Man, I left this story on Ice didn't I? I originally meant to update way back in September, but I was really arguing with myself on whether to continue this or not, and I decided the latter(obviously). I hope to update this more frequently, but 'Jyan' is my top priority, so don't expect too much.**_

_**NEW POKEMON IN CHAPTER:**_

Wargle: Type: Normal/Flying, the Valiant Pokemon

Tsutaja(poster image): Type: grass, the grass snake pokemon

Pokabu: Type: Fire, the fire Pig pokemon

Mijumaru: Type: Water, the sea otter pokemon

Pendra: Type: bug/poison, the mega centipede pokemon

_**On a side note I may be calling the new pokemon from their original Romanized names instead of their U.S. names because I'm simply THAT disappointed on how they did some of the names, and if you look them up, you'll see why. But nonetheless I still reserved my copy and will continue the story.**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
